


"It's okay"

by Aceofstars16



Series: Mira Wren-Bridger Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Mira AU, Other, Star Wars: Rebels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Based bythis comicbymeldy-arts, this fic takes place in meldy's Future/Mira AU. In it, Mira has a nightmare she hasn't had since she was a kid, and it scares her more than she tries to let on. When Ezra comes back from a mission, he comforts his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/156515345363/its-okay)   
>  [Fic for the first part of the comic written by tumblr user what-a-strange-little-star](http://what-a-strange-little-star.tumblr.com/post/156506753530/meldy-arts-okay-me-and-aceofstars16-talked)

As Ezra walked into the Star, his shoulders relaxed. He was home. Not that he didn’t enjoy missions, he did, especially those with Kanan. The instances when the two of them had time together- just to two of them – were few, but that made the time with his old master all the more special.

“You’re back.”

The relief in Sabine’s voice surprised him, but a smile still grew on his face as he covered the distance between them and wrapped her in a hug. Pulling back, he couldn’t help but note how her hand was still grasped onto his shirt.

“Worried, were we?” he asked. Being away from Sabine and Mira, even if only for a few days, was always hard. He knew they worried about him and he thought about them every day, but missions had to be taken, it was all part of their life.

Sabine’s gaze fell to the ground and for the first time since he got back, Ezra felt his own worry spike. “Of course I was…But Mira…”

All trace of a smile left Ezra’s face as fear gripped his heart – along with a fierce desire to protect his daughter. If anything had hurt her… “What happened?”

“It happened a few nights ago…she said she’s okay but…” Sabine closed her eyes and Ezra reached up and grabbed her hand gently, all while fighting his growing panic.

“Sabine, what is it?” He tried to keep his voice level, but he couldn’t hide his worry.

“She had a nightmare…that nightmare again…for the first time in years, and…she was so worried something happened to you. The look on her face-” Sabine’s voice broke and Ezra quickly hugged her again.

“It’s okay Bean,” he whispered quietly. After a few moments, Sabine leaned back, tears brimmed her eyes as she glanced in the direction of Mira’s room.

“I did all I could but…I think she needs to see you.”

Ezra nodded and kissed Sabine’s forehead reassuringly before heading towards Mira’s room.

“Mira?” he called out as the door slid open.

She was sitting on the floor, facing away from the door, her body hunched over and shaking. But when she heard his voice her head jerked up and she quickly spun to face him. “Dad.” Her voice cracked and tears started building up in her eyes.

Without hesitation, Ezra slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Sobs escaped her mouth as she tried to speak tried to explain. “I-I thought…I…I saw you…Kanan…he..he…”

“It’s okay Mira, I’m okay, it’s all okay,” Ezra whispered as he tightened his grip around her. Tears built in his own eyes as her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his shoulder. Seeing his daughter so hurt and scared broke his heart. He wanted her to be safe, always. He wanted to protect her from any worries or fears. It was a something that has sparked as soon as he had held her in his arms all those years ago, and it hadn’t diminished even as she had grown into a strong, capable teenager.

Minutes passed. Ezra didn’t know how long they had been sitting there, but he would sit there all day if Mira needed it. He would do anything for her.

Eventually, Mira’s grip relaxed and she leaned back, reaching up to wipe her tears away. But even though she seemed more relaxed, her body was still shaking lightly. Ezra gently pulled her into another hug, wanting to ease her mind as much as she could. He knew she might pretend she was okay, and he knew she would get past this, but he remembered what it was like at her age. Hiding feelings didn’t make them go away, and pretending everything was okay only made it worse.

“Why did I have it again?” Mira whispered, looking up at him, confusion and anxiety shimmering in her eyes.

“I don’t know, Mira,” Ezra whispered, wishing he could give her a different answer, wishing he could assure her that it would never happen again. But he knew that wasn’t the truth, and if he pretended like it was, she would still worry. So instead he told her what he knew. “Dreams don’t always have meanings, and if they do, they aren’t always as they seem. And I promise you, Mira, that this nightmare will never come true, okay?”

She nodded slightly then took a deep breath and straightened up, pulling herself together. A mixture of pride and sorrow filled Ezra’s chest. Mira was such a warrior, she was so strong and brave, he only wished she didn’t have to be.

“Thanks, dad,” she said, mustering up a smile.

Reaching up, Ezra brushed away a strand of hair from her face and smiled. “Anytime sweetheart.”


End file.
